


Harry Potter-The Adult Years

by 123z



Series: Harry Potter-The Adult Years [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25016935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123z/pseuds/123z
Summary: Harry and his most loyal friends unite in a new threat from Azkaban
Series: Harry Potter-The Adult Years [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597987





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> JK created a wonderful and rich world of young students learning magic. But it tends to get lost sometimes that the characters are really witches and wizards, and people like these have existed more than a thousand years, performing and attempting to invoke supernatural beings with magical spells and skills. As well as carrying out Pagan rites and rituals.

Summer of 2006.

xxx

Harry Potter awoke with a yelp and a start and wiped his wet brow with the back of his hand.  
His pajama's were soaked and his body visibly shivered from yet another cold sweat.  
He glanced at his new bride in the bed beside him and saw that she was still asleep. oblivious to his consternation. Heavily pregnant with their first baby, she breathed in and out deeply and appeared to be in perfect health. 

Harry reached for his spectacles and made his way to the bathroom. As he drew a basin of water he looked at himself in the mirror.  
At the still tender age of twenty six he thought himself to look much older than his years, not surprising considering his student years amidst such turmoil and danger.  
Married now for three years his younger wife Ginny had conceived for the first time, and for the first time since the final battle the famed wizard felt the grip of fear.

For the third night in a row he had experienced the exact same dream.  
He had found himself alone at night at King's Cross Railway Station. Alone, that is, until the figure of the late Professor Dumbledore appeared beside him.  
The bearded Wizard spoke to him yet his lips did not move.

"Things are in the balance, Harry. There are those in Azkaban who mean you and your friends harm. Rodolphus Lestrange and Dolores Umbridge seek to escape the prison along with the help of the Dementors."

"Why?"

"I cannot divulge those matters of the future, but suffice to say you and Kingsley Shacklebolt will one day abolish the Dementors from their role as prison warders. Thus, this remains the best hope for escape for those still incarcerated in Azkaban. For in league with those terrible creatures they would reek havoc in this domain."

Harry squinted through his eye glasses as the long robed Dumbledore summoned up a vision shrouded by mist and a cold breeze.

"Voldemort should be with us, instead of the pair of us forever entombed in Azkaban."

Harry saw the hated Umbridge listening intently to her ally, Rodolphus in a tiny cell.

"We were the faithful, now we rot in this miserable existence. But Azkaban shall yield for us. Yes, the Dementors shall join with us. For are they not our natural allies? We shall raise an army, and when we return, well. Beware Harry Potter. Your days are numbered."

The cloud grew thicker until the vision faded completely. 

"Ginny's pregnant." Stated Harry as he felt his heart skip a beat.

"Revenge is an awful way to gain satisfaction, and yet Rodolphus and Dolores think of nothing else as they while away their sorry lives. They would seek to destroy all that which is precious to you. You must try to find a way to prevent this from ever happening."

"The Patronus Charm. That would stop the Dementors. But it's too difficult to conjure."

"Go to young Hermione. She will find the ways and means of producing a full Patronus. She has a clever head on her shoulders. Good luck, my boy."

"Professor?" He called as a mist came up from nowhere and the scene dissolved into nothing. 

"Harry?"

He looked back at his wife standing by the bathroom door, her right hand resting on her bloated belly.

"Ginny. Go back to sleep. I just had a dream, is all."

"Is everything alright?"

Harry gulped as he looked at his nervous reflection. The Dementors. Those magical and cloaked creatures that lived to consume human happiness with their so called kiss that drained the souls of people. The foul creatures sucked out the very good and left behind nothing more than a body. A living body without life.

"I hope so. I truly hope so."

x

Sex is a fact of life. It is of course the means by which the human race, Wizards, Witches, and Muggles alike, create new generations.

In addition, it is an extremely pleasurable act for it's own sake.  
From early Paganism to the modern version and indeed Wicca, ritualistic sex has had an enormous part to play.

The so called 'Great Rite' in particular involved symbolic sexual intercourse as a means of drawing on the energy and powerful connection between Wizards and Witches.  
In difficult times the sexual act works as a spiritual and physical intervention, and the more participants the better. 

Beltane for instance was the historical festival commonly held in times gone by on the first day of May to celebrate the onset of Spring.  
During this time the fertility ritual was acutely important in an effort to protect cattle, crops, and people for the important Summer to come.

Usually, the High Priest and Priestess would initiate the sex orgy before all the other participants joined in. Every one was obliged to take part in the unrestrained group sex activities from sun down until the dawn.  
Beltane had largely died out by the mid-20th century, although some of the traditional customs continued.

This sex orgy then, was Hermione Weasley's answer to the very real, and very dangerous threat to the world they knew.

x

Harry had gathered his most loyal of followers over the course of the next two weeks. At his office of the Auror Department in the Ministry of Magic he sat at the end of a long table and brought things to order.

"Thanks to you all for coming. I appreciate how you have all moved on and have your own lives to lead. But things have progressed to an alarming state."

Harry looked at everyone around the table in turn. On the left were the Patil twins, Padma and Parvati. Next to them, Bill Weasley and his wife Fleur. Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, and Cho Chang.

On his immediate right were Hermione and Ron. Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbott. Susan Bones was flanked by two new friends of Hermione, Frank and Graham, both twenty two years of age, and just graduated. 

"As we are all aware, the best way to repel the Dementors is with the Patronus Charm," continued Hermione. "This spell is one of the most difficult to perform, and there are many of us who are simply unable to produce a full, corporeal Patronus. Harry has done so in the past, but he will need all of us to help him."

"Hermione has spent the last week studying in the Restricted Section of the Hogwarts Library and has come up with a idea. It's not ideal, but it will be effective hopefully."

"Thanks, Harry. Madam Pince helped me find the books I was after. Obviously the younger students know nothing of the existence of these rare manuscripts."

Hermione handed around the table various pages of what she had discovered.

"Sex Magic?" Said an innocent looking Luna.

"Quite. The potent force of sexual energy through the act of intercourse and similar acts of a sexual nature will enable Harry the help needed to cast the spell. What he needs is to draw on as much positive energy as possible before making his incantation. The best way is to focus on happy thoughts, the happier the better.

"I get it. What can be better than enjoying sex and having an orgasm. Cute idea." Seamus chuckled as he nudged Sean in the ribs.

"Typical coming from you. We all know the type of witch you are." Quipped Cho with a haughty stare at the young wife of Ron Weasley.

"That's all in the past." Hermione squeezed Ron's hand. "I'm a happily married woman, and Ron and I are quite satisfied where IT is concerned, thank you very much. Right, Ron?"

Ron baulked and sat upright in his chair, caught slightly unawares by the question. 

"Yeah, we're at it like rabbits all the time."

"Ron! You idiot! But, no. We have no problems in bed." Any more she added under her breath. "We shall all take part in the ritualistic rite, as written about in days gone by, and our cumulative orgasms will harness the power needed by Harry."

"You mean we're going to have an orgy." Stated the much older Bill in his matter of fact voice.

"Correct. We all need to climax as many times as possible from midnight until sun up."

"All fucking night! Is it possible?" Wondered Neville with a hint of nervousness. 

"We'll have to MAKE it possible. And ladies, I'm especially relying on you to keep the boys up, as it were. Our combined orgasms will create a type of sexual conduit if you will, which we shall channel to Harry so that he can conjure his Patronus." 

"But surely the Ministry will act first. They have to."

"The only one who will listen to reason is Kingsley, and he's being cagey about any rebellion in Azkaban. No, it's all down to us, just like the last time."

Harry Potter stood and spread his hands to make the point. 

"Are you all with me?"

There followed a moment of silence, and then a roar of approval and much slamming of hands on the table. Harry sat back down, relieved and emotional at the positive response. 

"And Ginny?"

"In a safe location, protected by Minerva McGonagall."

"Where and when do we do the dirty?" Asked an eager Dean Thomas.

"We need to get ready now. The chosen site will be Hogwarts Sundial Garden, inside the circle of giant stones. Hermione thinks this location will provide an extra aura of protection. Good work, Hermione. Right. Any more questions?"

"Just this. Do you have room for another?"

All heads turned to the open door where a pale figure stood with a trim beard and ponytail.

"Draco!"

"In the flesh."

Next. The orgy to end all orgies. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Orgy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a detailed sex orgy, so beware any reader who may be offended by explicit sex. Remember, this is just my fantasy, only based on Rowling's splendid work. Any error in character or event is allowed.

The group duly arrived at Hogwarts soon after the meeting and already the sky was growing darker and darker as the Dementors from Azkaban gathered for their assault.

"It's true." Said Hermione, gripping Ron's hand tightly as they looked up.

"Yeah, they're coming alright. And only Harry can stop them."

"The Ministry?"

"Blind. Utterly blind."

x

"We're not necessarily a coven, just a gathering of witches."

Hermione took a gulp of Elf made wine for courage as she spoke to Luna Lovegood and Fleur Weasley, taking care not to spill any on her crisp white robe.

"Right. To be a coven we need thirteen, and we are sixteen." Agreed the wife of Bill.

"Seventeen if the odious Malfoy show,' piped up Susan Bones. 

Luna wasn't convinced and insisted the group be referred to as the coven.  
Everyone had gathered in the Gryffindor Common Room and all had stripped off completely and donned plain white robes.

As they undressed, knowing the task that lay ahead, it was only natural that curious eyes darted here and there. 

Hermione for instance glanced at Dean Thomas who she'd noted had developed long legs since he had reached adulthood.  
As he removed his shirt she saw that he had a smooth and muscular chest, lean hips and a slim waist.

The Muggle born witch needed to have sex, badly. At least for one night. Despite her loyalty to husband Ron, she WAS frustrated in matters of the bedroom and missed her late teenage years terribly, seeing as how she had sown her wild oats big time.

Yes, she would definitely be fucking Dean tonight. 

The equally sex starved Patil sisters elbowed each other as they watched the tall Irish wizard, Seamus Finnigan, standing naked, his body rippling with muscle. And that back! He had certainly become extremely masculine as he hit twenty six years of age. The identical twins winked at each other knowingly. 

Ron, who stood beside his wife, was open mouthed as he gazed at the extraordinarily exquisite Luna Lovegood. Her slim figure was astonishingly pale, almost luminous, framed as it were by her waist length hair.  
He gulped and shot a glance at Hermione as he felt his dick stiffen.

"It's quite alright, Ron. This is all for the good. There can be no jealousy tonight. Do what thou wilt. Think happy thoughts."

"What about, you know, won't you get pregnant?"

"Don't fuss so. I've got everything worked out."

Hermione kissed her husband and together they drank more wine for courage and resolve.

"Where IS Harry?" Asked Bill as he looked around at the robed group.

"Right here."

Harry wandered into the room with Draco Malfoy by his side, both in their robes.

"Whatever bad blood has been spilled in the past stays in the past. Does everyone understand?"

Ron shot a hideous look at Malfoy. Hermione looked out the corner of her eye at Cho Chang. Luna glanced at Hermione for a second, a memory of her once disapproval of the young Miss Granger.

"Understand, Ron? Hermione?" Harry adjusted his glasses as he peered at everyone in turn.

Draco lifted his chin as he felt all eyes on him. There was nothing he could say to erase the past that was obvious, but he could offer his body in a form of reparation for his actions.

"Yes, of course." Agreed a restless Hermione. "Now. Let's do it."

x 

Midnight, the Witching Hour.

Despite the time of the year most of the party felt the night chill raise goose flesh on bared arms and legs.  
The white fabric of their robes were almost transparent in the light of the hundreds of candles the girls had lit in the Sundial Garden.

They all looked up at the ever darkening black cloud that was made of countless shrouded Dementors descending inexorably on the Wizarding world.

On the grass between the circle of giant stones were perhaps a dozen thick mattresses, and beside each were square tables prepared with bottles of water, body lotions, oils, and a box of ultra thin condoms.  
After all, the purpose of the orgy was to create as much good feelings and sexual energy as possible. Hermione had chosen these condoms to enhance the pleasure for all the guys. 

"Gather round. Gather round."

Harry stood with Hermione and took her hand in his.

"Well, this is it. We have to summon up all of our mettle now, and get on with what needs to be done. Hermione and I will set the ball rolling. May Merin be with us."

Harry let his robe drop from his shoulders to reveal his nakedness to the group.  
All of the Witches were quite impressed by his body. The boy who lived had become an all sexy, enticing figure of a man with a superb smooth member, which hung large between his taut thighs.

Hermione removed her robe and likewise most of the Wizards were focused on her stunning lithe frame. Blessed with long limbs, flat stomach, pert breasts, lifted buttocks, and an enticing mons.

"Now remember," she began as Harry fondled her bared breasts. "We must keep it up all through till the morning."

Seamus chuckled at her unintentional joke.

'When any of you, male and female alike, feel your impending orgasm you must grip your wand in your hand to convey that energy for later use. If we all comply we should manage to store a potentially powerful capacity."

Hermione closed her eyes as she was turned to Harry who kissed her hard on the mouth.  
The winsome Witch scissored her legs as she welcomed that initial tingle of arousal in her loins.  
She loved Harry, loved his body, and loved how he always had managed to satisfy her in the way a woman needs to be satisfied. 

"Harry," she murmured as her neck and chest were peppered with light kisses.

She gripped his stiffening shaft and raked her slender fingers up the underside, which made Harry exhale with sheer delight. 

As they watched, the guys began to stroke themselves to get hard and they fumbled with the condom wrappers.  
The girls, all gloriously naked now, smeared much needed lubricant into their nether holes, preparing for anything the night would bring. 

With her eyes closed, Hermione swayed her hips. enthralled by the pure euphoria of the primal ritual. She let herself be taken, unable to rest the seductive desire to partake in lustful pleasures of the flesh.  
She shuddered in Harry's arms as his nimble fingers found her moist muff between her parted thighs.

As he frigged her, so she wanked his dick, and they balanced on the balls of their bare feet as they moaned together.

"By Merlin's beard! I'm so wet!" 

Someone grabbed her from behind then, a male, with a lean frame and a huge erection.  
She pushed back and allowed his hard on to snuggle in the sublime furrow of her firm and uplifted buttocks.  
His hands cupped her perky tits and his mouth nuzzled her neck as they moved to and fro in a dry fuck.  
Hermione felt hard teeth nibble on her earlobe, one of her most sensitive parts of her body and she responded with a sigh.

Her eyes looked through the lenses of Harry's glasses as he held her steady.  
Then she gasped as her pussy was filled by a huge dick, and her waist was held by firm hands behind her.  
She didn't even know who was fucking her, and before she could think Harry fed his huge cock to her gaping mouth and she found herself choking and gagging.

As the Wizard thrust into her deeper she moaned louder on Harry who bumped his pelvis in a concerted grinding motion.  
Every hefty stroke of the man behind her sent electric shocks of pleasure directly to her cunt, and in her lust she dug her nails into Harry's thighs.  
Then the one fucking her pulled out, only to make way for another who hammered into her with a certain roughness.

Hermione felt fuller than she had felt so far tonight and her curiosity got the better of her. She looked back to see the gangly Neville Longbottom holding onto her ass as he pushed in and out.

"Neville! I love your cock!"

Hermione gripped her wand tightly as her pussy spasmed and clenched around Neville's pulsing nine inch shaft.

"YES!"

Neville left her to Harry who placed her on the grass on her hands and knees.  
He smoothed his palms over her firm peach of an ass and then mounted her.  
Hermione stifled a scream of delight as Harry pushed inside her slick and juicy slit.

"Goodness! Now, don't hold back, Harry. Slam it up me."

Again Harry was amazed at the transformation of the Hermione he had studied with, and this untamable sex kitten who stuck her bottom way up so that he could piston fuck the shit out of her.

Ron swallowed hard as he and Luna Lovegood faced each other.  
Luna smiled as he slid his hands to her waist and draw her body to his.  
She tilted her chin and they kissed long and hard. Her body pressed into his and his full erection met the sensual curve of her loins. 

As she was fucked hard by Harry Potter, Hermione looked on with no jealousy as Luna ran her fingers through Ron's tangle of darkened red hair.  
They hustled to one of the prepared mattresses and Ron slipped a condom over his quivering boner.  
He settled between Luna's willowy pins as she spread them and raised her backside up.

"Come on then, let's see what you're made of, Weasley."

Ron's stiff cock met Luna's wet and inviting entrance of her cunt and he pushed on in all the way.  
She automatically flung her legs up around his waist and he felt her pussy  
pulse around his rigid length.

"Bloody hell! You're so tight!"

Ron shut his eyes shut as his buttocks were grabbed by the writhing Luna beneath his bucking frame.  
His breathing increased as did his hips as he gave the pale skinned one all he had.  
In the chill of the night he still perspired freely, and his back was slick with his sweat.

"Gonna, gonna, gonna."

Ron pumped Luna with rapid strokes, and they both let out loud sighs aa his hips jerked and his thrusting became quicker and more urgent.

"Don't forget your wand."

"What?"

Ron slowed up as he realised his wand was over by the table he had been at with Hermione at the start. The red haired Wizard fell across Luna's sweat covered tits as he panted for breath. 

"Shit!"

He knew that he had to relay his sexual energy through his wand, and he kicked himself as his boner bobbed up in front of him. 

"Oh, well. Catch you later. Think happy thoughts."

Luna slipped out from under him and joined Neville. 

Dean had a powerfully built body, thought Cho Chang, as he stood naked before her.  
She took her time tracing his chest muscles with her fingertips as his right hand brushed the insides of her thighs.  
Her hand circled his boner and began to stroke his hot shaft from the root on up.  
Cho purred as the dark skinned man pressed his hot body to hers so that she felt the definition of his honed muscles.

"You started without me." Quipped Seamus who pawed at her breasts from behind.

Her superb naked body responded to two pairs of hands which wandered here, there and everywhere.  
Dean continued to saw at her pussy, wetting his fingers with her love juices.  
Then she was made to go down on her knees and there was Draco Malfoy's huge erection pushing at her red lips.  
As she sucked on his prodigious length Seamus prodded her entrance from to her sex and entered her from behind.  
As she moaned from the deep penetration, Dean held his stiff cock to her and she alternated between him and Draco. 

Hannah Abbott was on her belly as Neville fucked her roughly from behind. He held her abdomen and lifted her backside so that he could penetrate her deeper.  
Hannah loved this position best of all as her regular boyfriend hit her inner walls in all the right spots. 

Neville shook his head to clear it as Padma Patil and Luna flanked him.  
The Indian beauty kissed him as she prodded his anus with her left hand, thereby making him thrust even harder into Hannah.  
Luna ran hands across his chest as she looked down at his glistening rod driving relentlessly into the groaning Witch. 

Susan Bones was on her back on one of the mattresses with Frank's cock down her throat, and Graham balls deep in her cunt.  
Frank had been hand picked by Hermione and had graduated from the House of Hufflepuff not two years since. His best friend, Graham was the same age, equally well hung from Ravenclaw.  
Eager hands stroked her tits and belly as Graham fucked her faster and harder. She lifted her legs until they were up by his chest and she groaned on Frank as her juices flowed freely down the crack of her upturned ass.

Then they switched and Graham held the back of her head and pushed his knob into her drooling mouth. Susan sucked eagerly and swirled her tongue around as Frank's cock found her pussy.  
He slammed in and out hard and the blonde Witch scratched the grass to grab her wand.  
She exploded in an intense orgasm, humming on Graham while she shuddered beneath the humping Frank. 

Harry stood alone and took a long slug from one of the water bottles.  
He looked up at the ominous sky and wondered how much time they had.  
Looking around the garden he saw several pounding male bottoms amidst dozens of heaving tits and ass and he gathered his wits.

His eyes met those of the sensuous Cho and his dick rose to full attention.  
Her curvy body was atop that of his once bitter rival, Draco Malfoy, and she was riding his slick cock with some vigour, her long black hair whipping around her head.  
Harry kept his eyes trained on hers and she slowly rose up off of Draco, leaving his erection to slap back on his belly. 

She approached the mesmerised Harry whose erect cock ached so much he had to grip it in his fist for temporary relief.  
Cho kissed him and together they leaned back onto one of the mattresses.

"Together at last, Harry Potter," She purred as she straddled his lean frame.

He held onto her firm thighs as she slid an ultra fine condom onto his throbbing dick and guided it right up inside her tight pussy with the midnight black pubic bush.  
Cho began to move her hips and ground down on him with a languid motion.  
Harry looked at her perfect breasts as she fucked him and he thought it was the most incredible thing he had experienced.

"Nice cock." She said impressed as she lifted up and down as her grinding grew more urgent. 

In the heat of the orgy Hermione had forgotten that Cho Chang was even there. She had always considered her to be something of a nemesis, but now had to accept that Harry was allowed to have whoever he fancied.  
Harry's cock looked huge and as stiff as a poker as she watched him guide it right up inside the groaning Asian Witch.

As she became lost in thought she was grabbed by the shoulders and turned to face Dean Thomas.  
His mouth met hers and they embraced warmly. This was something Hermione had looked forward to for a long while. Her first big black cock.

Dean took her to the nearest mattress and she dutifully laid on her back.  
Her eyes grew large as she gazed at him unfolding a condom on his thick ebony shaft.  
When he was done his large dome of a glans seemed to mushroom over his upstanding flagpole of a dick.  
He fell next to her and then bent her legs all the way back until her knees were by her shoulders.  
She looked down between her splayed pins and watched enthralled as he eased his desirable cock into her lubed up cunt.  
After two hours of uninterrupted sex she felt ready for his big club of a dick.  
Hermione groaned loudly as he held onto her ankles and pushed into her over and over.  
His cock was huge. No, enormous! And the fat head alone stretched her out beyond her wildest expectations.  
She arched her back and gripped his developed biceps as he fucked her harder and harder, faster and faster. 

"Oh, fuck! Oh, yes! Fuck me, fuck me!" 

Then he changed pace and Hermione had no option but to scream his name as he gave her almost brutal thrusts of his monster cock.  
He pulled back to the point where he was nearly fully withdrawn before slamming back up inside her to the hilt.

Her pussy sent incredible waves of pleasure through her entire body and she gripped her wand to channel the powerful energy of her climax.  
Still he pumped in and out and Hermione drank in his superb, hard body that crushed her chest to his.

"Oh, my, gosh!"

Hermione felt her body leave the ground as the black skinned stud lifted her effortlessly into the air and onto his stiff rod of a dick.  
The lightweight Witch was impaled over and over as her legs dangled by his side.  
Divine vibrations coursed through her pussy as she was slam dunked onto his black monster of a cock. 

Harry was on his back as Cho Chang sucked hungrily on his desperately aching erection.  
His hips jerked upwards instinctively as she devoured his considerable length.  
Her tongue trailed along his shaft and then she popped the flared head inside her mouth, following through until it bumped against the back of her throat.  
Harry watched fascinated as she engulfed his dick and the warm embrace of her throat proved to great for him. 

"Cho!"

Harry came with a release of air from his lungs and shot rope after rope of cum inside her mouth.  
Her hot lips made a seal on his pulsating knob until he was done.  
His tight fist made his wand wet with sweat as he channelled the much needed sex magic.

All around were small groups now of writing and contorted copulating men and women.  
Bill Weasley was balls deep inside Parvati Patil as his French wife sat on her face and enjoyed the Indian eat her out.  
Ron was really getting into it and had both Susan Bones and Padma on all fours in front of him, thigh to thigh.  
He hammered into one, and then the other, chuckling to himself as he moved from left to right and back again.  
His hips moved furiously as he thrust into the quivering Witches again and again.  
Neville was being sucked off by Luna Lovegood, Hannah Abbott, and Padma.  
He threw his wand out wide as he came on their tits, spewing out an endless stream of white cum in big arcs. 

x

The heated orgy cooled off some as all of the men had ejaculated and needed rest.  
Hermione, ever alert, spoke to Harry and explained that she and the girl's would engage in a lesbian make out session until the guys had recovered their strength.

"But make it quick, Harry," said Hermione who gazed up at the blackened sky above.

Hermione strode out to the centre of the garden, totally comfortable in her nakedness, and gathered the women.

"The men are spent, but we can still carry on amongst ourselves."

"Alright."

Susan Bones kissed Hermione hard on the lips, and Hermione kissed her back, rolling her fingers on the blonde's erect nipples.  
Behind Susan, Padma rubbed Hermione's tits with outstretched hands as she bumped hips with the blonde.

Beside them were Luna and Cho in a classic 69, with the Asian on top displaying her sweet round ass.  
Luna used her pink tongue to lick every inch of Cho's juicy slit as her own was sucked and flicked at by the equally skilful lips and mouth.

Hermione, Susan, and Padma moved together in a tight three way clinch with their hips slapping on each other.  
Their combined moans and wriggling did not go unnoticed by some of the resting Wizards who sat and watched with a keen interest.

The more experienced Fleur was between Parvati's spread open legs and was busy licking the soft pussy folds of the dusky skinned Witch from India.  
Parvati had her bare feet up on the part Veela's back as her body tensed and convulsed.

"I'm fucking coming!" 

Hermione, Susan, Padma, and Hannah were on the grass now in a lewd daisy chain.  
Susan had her face against the wet pussy of Hermione whose moans of delight were muffled by her eager mouth pressed to Padma's cunt.  
Padma leaned back from the waist up and happily tongued Hannah, using it like a mini cock, stabbing and delving in.  
In turn Hannah had curled back to meet Susan's fair pubes and was pressing her pursed lips to her hard clitoris.

The guys grew agitated as Susan came first, bucking up at Hannah and yelling in ecstasy.  
Hermione came hard, gripping her wand as pushed her cunt onto the moaning Susan.  
Padma sent Hannah to heaven as her tongue became a whirlwind of flicks, swipes, and probing.  
The Indian arched her own back and screamed as her pussy clenched from Hermione's fevered licking.  
As they all separated they laid on the grass, panting and rubbing their ravished vagina's. 

x

The final hour was manic. Hermione was chosen for extra treatment by the remaining virile and sex crazed Wizards.

Draco Malfoy laid on his back and stared directly into her doe like eyes.  
He held his hard on up in one hand and beckoned to her with the other.

"It's all for the good," she said to herself again and again as she impaled her sodden pussy onto his rigid pole with a heavy sigh. "It's...all for the...oh, my! Good!"

Too exhausted to join in, Ron and Harry looked on with a certain reticence as the once angelic Miss Granger rode on Malfoy's cock with half lidded eyes and dripping cunt.

"I can't watch this. My blood is boiling."

Harry steered the distressed Ron out of shot of his wife fucking their bitter rival so that he could cool off.

"Don't be a downer, Ron. We're almost there." 

Hermione had only thoughts for the cause, yet deep down she was loving every second of Draco's amazing organ deep in her molten quim.  
As she thrust downwards so Draco slammed up into her sopping pussy at the same time.  
Her wet fist held her wand as her climax hit her within seconds and her pussy muscles tensed with each sublime spasm.

The Irish Wizard, Seamus, came behind her and filled her asshole with his hot length.  
Hermione drew in a sharp intake of breath as he sank into her anus, past her well lubricated sphincter.

Now with two cocks to handle Dean presented his knob to her and Hermione sucked him into her mouth. 

It was truly overwhelming as the slim Witch was driven to ecstasy. One cock in her ass, one cock in her cunt, one cock in her mouth.  
Too exquisite for words, as one shoved into her ass, the other slid back in the opposite direction.  
Mobile hands stroked her hips, thighs and tits as she was made to twist between the two rampant cocks. 

"I'm coming!"

Seamus gripped his wand, and in his welcome orgasm he beat Hermione on her bottom with it as he flooded his condom.  
He pulled out and sure enough another replaced him, this time Frank.  
Hermione shook as she and the guys moved in sync.  
She grabbed onto Dean's tight butt as he face fucked her and her chin pressed right up against his wiry black pubes.  
He yelled out then and jerked his cum all over her face, splattering her mouth and nose.  
Her hair now hung lank on her sticky face, and her breath became ragged from her dry throat.

The silver haired Draco lifted her up off his pole and he held the glistening rod up in his large mitt.  
Hermione ripped away the condom as he pointed it at her dappled face.

"Swallow it." He said in an authoritative voice.

Hermione popped the angry top of his cock inside her mouth and let his cum bathe the back of her throat. 

The sex frenzy became wilder as two stiff cocks pushed into her face.  
Graham and Neville slapped her on her rosy cheeks as Frank barreled up her asshole.  
The graduate from Hufflepuff gripped her by the arms and pulled her back roughly onto his hose.  
Hermione cried out, almost drowning out Frank who came in his condom.  
Flung onto her back, the sweat covered Hermione had her heaving tits splashed with warm and tacky semen from both Neville and Graham.

"Here." 

Luna put a towel in Hermione's shaking hand and she used it to wipe her face and body clean.  
As she smoothed back her hair she looked straight up.

"The Dementors!"

x 

The naked members of the coven all pointed their wands at Harry Potter who stood with his extended up at the sky.  
The gliding, greyish looking creatures were now in full view of the group.  
A unnatural chill fell across the garden as the noiseless wraiths. 

Hermione and the others grit their teeth as their powerful magic swirled in the air towards Harry's wand.  
The Wizard felt his body flood with the sex magic, exploding from his torso and transferring to his arm. He raised his arm as the burst of power shot down it, and he experienced a tangible tingle of heat.  
He tilted his head up and the very air crackled with electricity as he summoned all of his strength and will.  
Sweat dripped down his bare back as he pointed to the sky and yelled the incantation loudly. 

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

The others watched in awe as Harry's wand burst into life and a silver light preceded a fully formed animal, a translucent stag in this case.  
The stag reared up over and over, repelling the dozens of the terrible creatures until there were none left.  
The threat to Harry Potter was over, for now.

x

Now back in their robes the women strolled around the garden using the Scouring Charm to clean up all the disarray.  
Harry sat with Ron and rubbed his tired eyes before replacing his spectacles on the edge of his nose.

"You did it, Harry. Well done."

"Thanks, mate. Couldn't have done it without you."

"And him?"

Ron pointed at Malfoy with some contempt. 

"Even him."

Hermione joined the two best friends and huddled up to Ron.

"How are you?"

"Could be better," he answered in a strop.

His wife kissed him on the cheek and took him by the hand.

"Come on, you. Let's go home."

END


End file.
